1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable beverage container stand and, more particularly, to a portable beverage container stand that can hold a beverage container as well as a variety of other objects, with stability and on soft or hard surfaces.
2. Background Art
There are many types of holders and stands described in prior art patents that can be pushed into the ground and are capable of supporting a beverage container.
Pitt U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,661 shows a pointed stake having a ring laterally fixed thereto at its side and a laterally extending foot fixed to the stake below and aligned with the ring, operable to support a drink container on the foot and held within the ring.
Roth U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,083 shows a drink holder with a pointed stake, a cylindrical cup-shaped body on top of the stake, and a hook on the side of the stake to hold down the edge of a beach blanket.
Laskowski et al. U.S. Design Pat. No. 366,600 shows a beverage container holder with a pointed spike having an attached container holding cup, and having a hook for holding down a blanket or towel.
Cooper U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,863 shows a drink holder having a pointed lower end that can be inserted into the ground and an upper spiral end for holding a container.
Auspos U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,546 shows a folding tray and beverage container holder pivoted off of a stake, for support of the container bottom.
Foley et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,496 shows an outdoor beverage holder with one or more cup holders pivotally mounted to the side of a pointed support member, with an axial bore configured to hold a fishing pole.
Krommenakker U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,417 shows a beverage container holding device having a cup-shaped body coupled to one end of a support with the other end being inserted into the ground along with an attached anchor member spaced from the support.
Restifo U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,502 shows a portable stand supported by one or two legs, with a cross member having multiple recesses or receptacles for holding parts, objects and sports-related equipment.
While these prior art devices are sufficient for their intended function, other constructions may provide features that are more desirable to a user.